


Lucky Spade

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death (but not important characters), Family, Gang Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lucky Ace, M/M, Supportive Shanks and Benn, Supportive Whitebeard, Trauma, Violence, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Ace knew it took a lot to protect an area, especially after that day he had snapped to protect his brother. Now years down the line and the Spades holding over the area, they are confronted with Whitebeard for a treaty that is hard to refuse. It all starts to fall apart, only luck being able to hold not only the Spades together, but also Ace.





	Lucky Spade

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to upload this like a few days ago? Sidetracked and all! Anyways, just the usual jumping around stories and doing what my mind lingers around~! I'm starting college (just like three night classes), working on my book, and figuring out personal life. It's been a wild ride, but have no fear I still love writing fanfiction and have many great oneshots that I need to finish! One day I will have them all done, though I am sure ten more will follow XD
> 
> Enjoy~

Foosha is a smaller part of the city of Grand Line, sitting just on the outer ring. It's a place where you could tell it was for people who didn't have as much as their counterparts. Buildings showing to be more worn, but well taken care of and the people made sure their town was just how they liked it.

Subtle and small.

Not many lived here, maybe close to a thousand and then there was the people stopping in from nearby Raftel and Loguetown. People were peaceful, having some trouble some years ago, but that all stopped because of the gang in their town. No one thought they would rely on a  _gang_ , let alone young adults that were ruthless to their enemy. It started with two of us, the others began to come along seeing what we could do. Now we are at least ten members and a three in initiation.

We are the Spades.

Sabo had reluctantly agreed with my name choice since he also let go of the reins of being the 'leader'. I tell him all the time that we are on equal grounds since we both did start the gang together. It wasn't planned, we had gone to the same orphanage and saw each others antsy ways to explore the whole place—drinking to becoming brothers since we didn't have any real family anyways. We started whacking bad people with pipes, by the time we were sixteen, and we had made our own 'base' and helped anyone who needed it.

When we became eighteen, a man who went by Bluejam as an alias was being cruel to the townsfolk who tried to retaliate, but ended up losing a few innocents, not aware they would do something. It was awful to hear about and the townsfolk were even afraid to ask us since they were older and held no morals—obviously. That made me mad and surprisingly Sabo was the first one to speak of how we should take them on. He didn't like seeing how Bluejam treated everyone, so I said I was with Sabo a hundred percent.

That was the day I dirtied my hands.

We took them on, a group of five men, and they were as ruthless as we heard. It didn't stop us, we took them head on and it was awful because of what happened to Sabo. The scarring would stay with him forever and it made me snap. To get Sabo to proper treatment I grabbed one of their sabers and slashed down Bluejam with no mercy. The other four were so shocked and  _scared_  that they cowered and ran to never return. I got Sabo to a doctor, people staring in worry when seeing me running through the town covered in blood and my brother resting on my back. They moved out of the way for us, rumor spreading of the four men who already left town, but without their leader.

Sabo made a great recovery and thankfully not losing his eyesight, but he was a bit foggier in that eye, having to wear either one contact or slipping his glasses on for mainly reading or things up close. That was usually at night before bed since we shared a room together since younger. We had two twin beds with a nightstand in between, and had another on the other side for personal uses. Our bedroom is on the top floor of an abandoned general store and no one paid mind to it. We stayed on the part of the town that had fewer residence and it was mainly known to be a type of slums, but no one felt that way. People walked through it like it was just as grand as everywhere else and we made sure to keep it up to look nice enough.

After Bluejam is when people started to come to us, asking us if they could help too. We kind of was just like, 'okay, you can help' since everyone should help the town out. Then as time went on, they were helping chase people out as well, and some needed a place to stay. Finally, it was Kai who asked what we were called and that had my brother and I realizing we were like a gang. So, we sat down seriously to talk it over.

Sabo is my adviser, my second in command, and I was the leader of the Spades. It was unanimous once asking the six other men we had gained at the time of the decision. We started being more organized, Sabo showing a type of treasury and everything just became  _more_. A set of rules placed, the group agreeing to how things were and any concerns were brought to either my brother or me for attention. Most things were decided as a group, expect the vague things and most were fine with our decision.

"Boss!" I was laughing at Eleanor and his mockery of the baker, though it was all in good humor.

"Huh? What is it, Jade?" The man was standing with a surprise look on his face and waved hands lightly. "Well, spit it out!" We laughed at seeing the other who soon stopped to gather his wits.

"Whitebeard is here!" We were stunned at the words spoken out and I was immediately standing up. "And he wants to speak with you!" It didn't sound something threatening and, truthfully, I would be surprised if it was.

Raftel was run by a gang, hardly anybody saw them as that way since they run the area and help everyone out. Whitebeard, Edward Newgate, is a very respectable man—someone we practically idolize—and I always made sure we kept on neutral grounds with him. Especially since Loguetown was having a problem with some man who took over a year ago, before my twenty-third birthday. Being twenty-four and a leader was hard for some to wrap their head around and the man who took Loguetown was not someone I would ever make any type of arrangement with.

Of course, then again, I wasn't planning arrangements with Whitebeard either. Since I am in a neutrality agreement with a man on the other side of Raftel in Red Line by the name of Shanks; mainly for the professional side while the personal is a different story. The two seemed to be on neutral terms as well, staying out of each others business, but Shanks travels through to get to Foosha on occasions to talk with me. I always showed neutral to keep our town out of everything, seeing as the two gangs from Loguetown and Raftel were enemies right off the back. We stayed out of their affairs having to deal with Loguetown's leader in our own way, but something must be up if Whitebeard was over here,  _himself_. Not only that, but he specifically asked for the leader of the Spades and I wondered if he exactly knew about us.

"Eleanor," the name left me and the man was already up. Feet moved as he went out of the room and I did as well, at a more leisure pace. Eleanor went for Sabo as I made my way to the door and was met with the man himself. Standing tall at probably almost seven feet, broad body, and seemed to be in good health for his age. A grin was spread wide under the white moustache and he was just standing on the sidewalk with arms crossed.

"You must be Ace! Guararara!" I gave an indifferent look, but showed my respect in my appearance as I moved down the steps.

"Yes, and you are Whitebeard." I addressed with a bow of my head and he kept that aura around him, almost like a pride showing as he returned the gesture. "What brings you to Foosha?" I asked, knowing to be respectful towards people, especially someone like him that I have heard nothing but good things about.

"I wanted to open discussions with you if possible, son." He was being serious, but showed the friendly side of it all and eyes flickered to the door of the building.

"Oh, excuse me." Sabo spoke out as I turned and he soon joined me with a bow, hand over his stomach.

"This is Sabo, my second in command." I introduced my brother who straightened and the man returned it with a light chuckle.

"I am Whitebeard, please to meet you as well." It was all light, nothing felt heavy except the fact that I was in the presence of a powerful man who controlled over the territory next to us. We still had a mayor, but he  _is_  the mayor in Raftel.

"What do you want to discuss about?" I continued while Sabo was by me and stayed quiet, being an observer. If he felt necessary, he would intervene with his own statements or questions.

"I wanted to inquire if you would like to open for a discussion of an alliance, the details are more saved for private. Though, I do believe it could benefit both sides." Whitebeard mentioned and I was surprised that he came  _personally_  for such matters, an inquiry only. That seemed like something saved for one of his commanders, I would think.

"You want a meeting?" I asked in slight surprise that he came for just an invite.

"Yes, I felt it appropriate to show how serious I am, along with showing my respect to another leader who I have heard nothing, but good things about, guararara…" That chuckle was a pleasant rumble to hear and I looked to Sabo, green eyes—one slightly more faded than the other—staring back. I could tell with just one look and I looked back to Whitebeard with a smile.

"Sure, where would you like to meet? We are fine with meeting on your grounds if it is more convenient since we know of your standing." I kept it professional as usual, Sabo is probably praising me in his head. Besides of being a go-happy fool, when things were serious—I was. The carefree me only comes around company I know and are not needing to do anything that would be considered serious.

"I have a conference room in my building that we can use, the city hall building." Whitebeard clarified and I nodded in acknowledgement while he grinned in approval. "Who should I expect with you?"

"Sabo," I implied and my brother nodded his head. "That will be all with me for the discussion."

"Very well, I will have my second in command as well. His name is Marco." A nod of understanding left me when he mentioned that and Whitebeard seemed happy with everything. "Then could we expect you tomorrow?"

"If you could make it Thursday, it would be better." Sabo mentioned as we had something going on the following day that was a serious matter to attend to.

Whitebeard nodded in agreement before asking, "Around one?"

"That would be perfect." My brother mentioned with a smile and mine stayed on the whole time. "We will be there."

"I will have one of my sons waiting to lead you to the correct room when you arrive." That seemed to be the end as Sabo and I both moved to bow, mine not as in depth as my brother.

"Have a good day, Whitebeard." I mention while he chuckles with a bow towards us before shifting away.

"Thank you, and to you as well, sons!" A rumble was leaving him as I noticed him moving to the car parked on the other side. A man with dark curly hair and a mustache smiled our way before getting into the driver's side whilst Whitebeard got into the back. One last nod from him and he was closing the door and the car was off.

"Oh, my gosh, Sabo!" I quickly turned my brother, letting everything jittery take over. "That was  _Whitebeard_!"

"I-I know." His own shock was finally seeping through as I breathed a bit shaky out with a wide grin.

"He's as cool as I thought he was!" The cheer left me with fists moving with bouncing feet and he was laughing.

"You only just met him, idiot." Exasperation sounded out with a shake of his head, but he was smiling nonetheless.

"So? I can already tell! Everything must be true! Strong, dependable, trustworthy, kind, and a mini giant!" My hands were up waving around as he rolled eyes and was beginning back into the building. "This is awesome, Sabo! We are going to be in negotiations with  _Whitebeard_!" We entered in and most of the men home, around seven of them, were waiting in the living space with a look and grins.

"You were so professional, boss!"

"Yeah! You did awesome!"

"Especially in front of your idol~!" I flushed lightly with a short whine and they were laughing as Sabo was patting to my shoulder.

"Since you were all most likely being nosey," my brother began and got pursed lips of denial from them all, trying to hide their grins. "It is on Thursday, so you all and the one's not here, will be watching over everything."

"Of course! We will probably be wanting a short break for what comes tomorrow!" Theo mentioned with a fist up in anticipation and I shared the enthusiasm as they did.

"Aye, and anyone injured will have no excuse to get out of bed." I comment and they protested, saying I was the one who mostly didn't stay in bed. Denies left me, making them laugh, and we were all in a bout discussion of Whitebeard.

We all were inspired by the man, having a gang he considered family, and we felt like that. A family to help protect each other, Sabo and I were like the 'older brothers' and led the gang. They respected us and our positions. The new boys in initiation were on the lower totem, but they never showed it bothering them since we still showed them respect. They just had to do some things, more of the worst jobs for a little while before it was spread back out. It was just something we did, but always let them join in the fun or let them off for a bit.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"You are still an idiot." Sabo hissed at me as we moved up the steps of the City Hall building in Raftel. People glanced with confused looks, seeming as most was getting back from lunch or going to a late one.

"Come on, Sabo, it couldn't have been prevented." I mentioned lowly back as we soon thanked someone for holding open the door. Green eyes flickered to my arm again in worry, mentioning of at least wearing a sling, and I ignored it. It was something I never liked seeing on Sabo and he always showed it more for me than anyone else because of how close we are.

"You are here," the man from the car was standing with a smile. Nods of greeting and acknowledgement left my brother and I as we were before the man. "I am Vista."

"I am Ace, and this is Sabo." I introduced us with my opposite arm and he noticed that I hadn't moved my bandaged one, even though it was closer to my brother.

"Pleasure, should I take you to Whitebeard now?" We nodded as he soon began leading us away from the front desk area and towards a pair of tall mahogany wood doors. He opened one and let us in before closing it and began down the carpeted hall, a dark blue color with beige walls—blue tape along foot boards as if getting ready to paint—and the doors were the same wood as the one we just went through. We followed to the second door on the right and he opened it up. "They are here, Pops." Vista spoke out as we soon followed in, noticing a blonde male with him, both standing.

"Good you could make it!" Whitebeard grinned as we moved in the room, Vista leaving promptly with the mention of getting tea. We found the other side as he had a hand out to the man next to him. "This is Marco, my second in command."

"It's a pleasure, yoi." The firm tone came out as a hand moved, my brother moving to shake it first.

"Sabo, also second." Blue eyes from Marco found me, noticing my arm and automatically switched hands so I could shake with him.

"Ace." I spoke my name out with a nod of my head and he returned it with a slight smile on that stoic face. We released as Whitebeard motioned chairs just on the other side of where they moved to sit. No one sat at the ends, two on one side and the other two on the other side. It was showing our equals grounds and that Whitebeard didn't think of himself higher than us.

"Before we begin," Whitebeard started speaking after situating in his chair. "Is your arm alright, son?" I gave a look and let out a soft breath.

"I am fine, hardly a fracture." A snort left Sabo and I gave him a look as he faced away. This flicker of a pout left me as I hushed him and he gave a look.

"Do you not have a doctor in your group?" Marco asked in seriousness and I looked to him while shifting with a leg to prop up on the other.

"No, and all of us can't afford to go to a hospital."

"That's why we are  _usually_  careful."

"You are lucky you are on that side or I would punch you." I bantered back to Sabo who snorted with a taunt and I swiftly kicked him in the calf. Whitebeard began to laugh and I felt a bit embarrassed letting ourselves show a bit unprofessionally.

"If you would like, our doctor could view over your arm?" A bit of surprise was on me when hearing the question and I pursed lips lightly as I want to deny.

"If you could?" Sabo inquired and I gave him a frown as I never liked hospitals in the first place or doctors—though the latter is for other reasons not pertaining to checkups. It was bad enough that we  _just_ paid off his hospital bill a few months ago, from when he got burned. We hadn't expected to pay it this soon, since it was just him and I, but everyone pitched in to help get it paid off, taking the ten-year payment plan and narrowing it down to five.

"Of course," Whitebeard smiled as he looked to Marco who was messaging someone. "Now," the door opened to show Vista as he walked in with a tray. "We can begin with everything and, please, do not be afraid to add anything in." The atmosphere felt light and Vista was already leaving. "Thank you, son."

"No problem, Pops."

We began to discuss the territories, mainly getting an idea of everything in each area and how it would benefit each other to be in an alliance with one another. It really was a smooth discussion, making me more comfortable to the point I had crossed legs in my chair. Sabo still showed the appropriate posture and how this was serious, but even he was more relaxed in the setting. Marco showed some scolding to Whitebeard, who merely laughed it off and would pat his son roughly. It was agreed upon, Sabo finding it most beneficial for us, and was reading the treaty over that Marco had made, Whitebeard already approving of it. I trusted Sabo so I didn't bother to read it, checking my phone on how the gang was doing without us.

"It says  _a part of the family_?" Sabo inquired on one section and Whitebeard laughed lightly.

"We consider most of our allies as part of the family, like Squard's group in Gale and Jinbei's men in Fisher. As a family, we support one another and back each other up." A nod of understanding left Sabo as he began to read on and I watched Whitebeard grin. "Plus, you two I have already seen as being great sons, guarara!"

"Pops…." Marco sighed out with a hand to his head in exasperation as the man just laughed more and this snort left me, covering my mouth to try and not linger with the contagious laugh. Blue eyes looked to me, as if to tell me not to encourage it and I looked away with innocence to the matter. It calmed down as a knock was to the door, Whitebeard asking the person to come in.

"You needed me?" A woman came in with a look quickly finding my arm as if already knowing, heading my way.

"Good afternoon, my daughter. Could you look over Ace's arm?" The woman motioned for me to move and I shifted the chair so I was facing Sabo with my front side. She kneels, putting her bag next to her as she carefully removed the bandage, a bit startled at the nasty wound.

"Did you get in a fight with a bear?" The words were came out in questioning, knowing this wasn't an actual animal, but was clearly stunned on such a sight.

"You could say that." I remarked, showing indifference on the large three gashes on my forearm, a small fourth one lingering near my elbow.

"Who did you end up fighting?" Whitebeard inquired curiously, showing a type of hardening in his eyes that I have seen on Sabo. It was a protective sense of feeling, wanting nothing more than to ward off whatever did it.

"We have slight problems with Loguetown and our warehouses right now." I gave a serious look and this strained look was there on them both, even on their doctor who was cleaning my arm properly with gloves as she checked for any broken bones. "Word reached us of a possible raid to occur yesterday and we defended the area, sending the workers home. It was correct, they arrived and we defended our buildings and I got in a scuff with one of their higher up men, Burgess."

"You fought Burgess?" Marco showed he was shocked, half lidded eyes not moving, but eyebrows were high.

"He has spiked knuckles and I took him head on to finally get them backed off." I remarked while lightly hissing at the pressure in a certain area, the woman taking notice before she viewed my wounds in thought.

"These need to be stitched." She states, cleaning up a bit since the pressure aggravated it and caused it to bleed once more. A sigh left me, knowing that would be the answer, Sabo already mentioning about it, but no one had the experience for it.

"Is anyone else injured?" Whitebeard inquired and I noticed Sabo on the last page of the document as I rested my head in my hand with an elbow on the arm rest.

"A few were shot, not critically or anything. We got the bullets out and they are resting whilst being observed." A look of worry was on Whitebeard on hearing that and had a slight frown, probably from the fact that he was realizing this is what usually happens.

"What do you do if someone is critically injured?" Marco asked in curiosity as he had arms crossed and was relaxed back in his chair. That had made Sabo stiffen and carefully rest the paper down with a look to me as I grimaced lightly.

"I have an…  _acquaintance_  that I will ask to stop in from a few towns over and have him patch them up." I mention as I looked to the table. I notice in the corner of my eye of Sabo showing disdain at the reminder and was collecting himself.

"That is our _last_ option though." Sabo was careful not to spit too much venom with his words as he carefully went back to the document, seeming to almost be done.

"Is his price high?" That made me stiffen, the doctor looking to me in slight worry and Sabo put the paper down with hands out.

"I have finished reading the document." It was apparent, finally glancing to their faces, that they were confused on our reactions. Sabo was obviously directing away from the subject and soon tapped the pen whilst looking to me. "There are no qualms from us." I nodded in agreement as I looked to Whitebeard as if to show what my brother said was official.

"Very well," Whitebeard agreed, bringing a smile to his face and I noticed him looking to the woman. "Would you be our witness, Bay? Since you are here and all." She sighed out while moving a type of large piece of surgical paper of sorts around my arm.

"Of course, but I need to get his arm at least semi-wrapped for the moment." She used tape, that surgical tape or whatever, and secured the makeshift bandage and a sling was pulled out. A grimace left me in distaste and she just gave a look with a finger poking to my forehead. "You will wear this!" The order came out, making me whine under my breath, but a good glare from my brother had me hold my tongue.

Once I was set, she took the gloves off, discarding in a baggie and then used sanitizer whilst moving to the end of the table to stand. She waited as the document was handed to Whitebeard first, letting him sign before it was to Marco and then me. The pen was in my hand, Sabo holding the paper while I signed, a bit sloppy since though I am ambidextrous, I still show better with my right hand, which the arm for that hand is injured. My brother followed what Marco had done, signing right under my name and then it went to Bay. She signed the very bottom and listed herself as the witness of both parties signing willingly. We all stood, hands moving to shake, accommodating to me.

"I will be coming with you, along with Rakuyou, to heal your members." Bay told me as I noticed Marco move to make a copy for us of the treaty.

"We appreciate it." I nodded to her and she pointed to my arm.

"Plus, he is more along the lines to do stitching than I am, so he will do your arm once we arrive." Another nod left me in agreement whilst Whitebeard was laughing with a wide grin.

"We shall exchange numbers to be in touch, my boys."

**-o-o-o-o-**

The treaty worked for us, my men showing agreeance on being a part of a 'family' and we celebrated after Rakuyou and Bay left. They told us that no payment was required since it was the least they could do and mentioned to call either if someone is badly hurt. It was relieving to hear, the thought of never having to call that one doctor again was nice. Everyone even liked that we would probably never see that man again, not liking the arrangement I would make to heal my men-which I hate to admit that it involves my body.

Months passed, some of the commanders stopping in to personally check in on us and join for some games. I couldn't deny two of my favorite people to visit have been Marco and Thatch, the latter like a best friend and then the former brought a frenzy to me. Knowing someone was there for us is always relieving, especially on who was at our other side. The man holding Loguetown, Teach, was being quiet for once—worrying me. It wasn't like him to be pushing and then pause for the past three months. We kept ourselves ready and went about our lives, the three initiatives completed into the gang along with another showing up to join.

Everything was going well, until  _he_  showed up after the pause.

"Why are you in my territory, Teach?" I asked firmly as he had the nerve to stand before the building. Most of the men were out doing rounds and helping people, a few lingering inside the building. Even Sabo was out right now, meeting with Marco for information passing like usual; we took turns on who went.

"I heard you joined sides with Whitebeard." He remarked in amusement and I watched his every movement and his two men that were across the street lingering.

"When approached by a formidable ally such as himself, I would never pass up the chance. Especially when things are in our favor as well." The reply left me, showing that I would not give him any respect for how he has been with us.

"Do you realize what you are against with doing that?" The hubris of him was so blatantly obvious it made me sick.

"I am very aware, he explained everything and my right hand checked over the document thoroughly, as always." This man is deceitful and I already heard information of his conniving ways. "What do you want?"

"I thought it would be rightfully appropriate to officially initiate war with you since you are with our greatest enemy." I had eyebrows up, watching him carefully on what he said before I crossed arms.

"You step on my territory to lay such claim?" I asked in distaste and he was grinning widely with a laugh bellowing from him.

"Of course, it's only  _proper_." A pain blossomed through my chest, a surprise finding me and my arms shifted as I roughly found the door in a slight stumble.

"Ace!" The men inside shouted, hands moving to grasp me inside, and I looked up to notice the man holding a remote.

"Though it may not be necessary if the leader has fallen." A stuttered breath left me as I hardly registered what happened next.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_"-e! Ace?!"_  Hearing the holler of my name brought the ringing with it as I gasped in a soft breath and was fluttering eyes open. Rubble and debris is in my vision as I was laying on my front side. I winced at the feel of my ribs and noticed I couldn't move. A piece of something had me pinned, but I could hear movement, carefully shifting.

"Ace?"

"Ace?!" It was multiple people, I realized, and the pain in me was there flourishing back. A whimper left me shifting an arm and I was noticing the taste in my mouth of something metallic. It was then I noticed the slick substance was under my cheek when I shifted my face lightly. I couldn't fully inhale properly, the weight being too much, but at least I could breathe.

"We brought Stefan!" Someone shouted, sounding dulled in my ears, probably because of the sound of the explosion. Speaking of which, my legs were sore and I wondered if one of the explosions was under the front area. The building did have a basement of sorts and I wondered how they got down there in the first place.

Loud barking was above and I heard scrapping noises. "Here, boy?" The person questioned, slightly recognizing it as Haruta.

"Let me." The voice was deeper, Jozu, as I heard movement and I peered eyes to notice shifting and then a hand was through. It noticed the gap as it lowered to find the rubble more and I soon shifted to grab at a finger. "He's conscious!"

More shifting was heard, the hand moving to return my grip as I kept my breathing calm. Barking was there as Stefan sounded like he was hopping around, probably wanting to help. Light shined on my face, making me squeeze eyes shut and there was collective breaths of relief at seeing me. It didn't stop them from continuing as they were getting the rest of me uncovered, winces and whimpers leaving me as I gripped to the hand. At those points, Jozu would mention to be careful and I was soon feeling a hand along my body.

"The bullet didn't exit through his back and he has at least some fractured ribs." Rakuyou was the one talking as I soon felt a hand in my hair.

"Ace?" Hearing Sabo's voice was relieving to have in my ear and I tried to find him in my fogged vision. It was getting better as I blinked, and he shifted into view more with a worried look. "Hey, can you stay awake for a while?" My mouth shifted and a soft agreement left me, feeling hoarse in the throat.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Marco was there and it wasn't too surprising if most of the others were, especially since he did meet with Sabo. "We have everything covered, nothing to worry about." Movement was heard and I felt fingers lightly touching on my legs, careful of them and I already knew. I could still move them, barely, and they weren't broken, but I knew what second degree burns felt like.

_Painful._

After the initial burn, it's very painful and I figured the small shooting pain through them showed I was still in shock to block most of it away. My legs faced most of the force of the fire of the explosion and caused muscles to become fatigued. How bad they must be, I probably wouldn't be able to move around for a while to let the muscles repair themselves.

"We need to put you on the stretcher." Sabo mentioned as I slowly released the hold I still had on Jozu, not really realizing I did. A stiff nod left me as my brother smiled reassuringly to me before movement was there with orders.

"He needs to be carefully rolled onto it." Rakuyou ordered while people moved around me carefully and I recognized a couple being part of our gang. They looked worriedly to me as they slowly shifted me to my side, having me bite my lip to suppress my whimpers, and my back rested to it while they carefully lowered me back to the ground. Resting on the stretcher a few lingering near turned eyes away with this pain and hatred of seeing me like this in their eyes.

"Did you bring the truck around, Thatch?!" Marco hollered as I noticed him looking off to the side and I heard others talking.

"Backing it up!" Stefan was suddenly in view, someone telling Haruta to get him back. A wet nose pressed to my cheek, the gentle giant of a dog showing the calm side as he whimpered in my ear. This noise was heard as if he laid down with his snout resting to my shoulder and it was comforting to feel. A smile tugged onto my lips as I shifted to rest my head into the fur more.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Once I got the required rest necessary, sleeping most of the following few days, they were allowed to come in to see me. Sabo had mainly stayed with me, even during my resting, and even Marco stopped in. We weren't allowed to talk of what happened until I was well enough to handle any stress. The bullet did go through my body, luckily shifting and ended up exiting my body on my side instead. The doctor had been shocked that it missed all my organs and that I would have no problem recovering.

My legs were a different story as I couldn't help to think on how the scarring will be there. In some way, it was also luck, my boots protected my feet and my shorts protected my thighs and somewhat my knees. My shins and calves had been a mess, mostly, but they were only a second-degree burn. They would heal in a short amount time, already getting over the blister state of them. It was still throbbing, but only when I moved my legs too much, muscles still feeling the fatigue from it.

They released me, leaving me in the care of Rakuyou and Bay as I would be staying in the Whitebeard household for a while. My men were taking up residence in a home closer to the border of Raftel. The townspeople had all sent cards with Sabo as he was in the town to get some of our things from a local barkeep that we had hold onto some things as spare mainly or a few treasures that they didn't want to lose. I had lost the few men who had been home at the time, the building collapsing on them fully and I felt awful. As per requested, they were cremated and we had them in a safe keeping place, Whitebeard's home office, until I was well enough to move and take them to spread them over the lake nearby.

I only survived the explosion.

The one Teach was trying to kill off.

"This is getting out of hand," the man speaking is named Jinbei, coming over as requested.

"We need to do something." Squard commented with arms crossed and viewing to me in worry as I was resting in a chair, legs propped up by a pillow on the coffee table. I refused to be in  _bed_  during an important meeting such as this. They were all sitting as well, putting me at ease as Sabo was kneeling by my chair, not at all bothered by it.

Noises were heard in the hallway, Sabo immediately standing with a look of knowing, confusing the rest of us. Thatch and even Izo were complaining out to someone they were obviously following, voices getting closer. Whitebeard and Marco gave a look to my brother and me as I was confused too before hearing that laugh.

"You  _didn't_." I looked up to Sabo in slight horror before the door opened and a body skipped into the room.

"My nephews!" My head went back with a groan as suddenly arms were around my shoulders. "How dare you not tell me and only telling Benny!" The whine came out and I swatted to his shoulder with a growl as he complained.

"Come on, Shanks! I'm busy! Could you not have  _waited_?!" I glared to him as he pulled back with a pout as he gave a look.

"Of course not." I rolled eyes with a sigh of defeat, this man could be impossible. "Plus, Sabo was nice enough to tell me at least."

"Shanks, come on, even Ace is professional in this setting." My brother complained as the red-haired man was standing with a laugh.

"Did hell freeze over?" This sigh left me as I ruffled my hair with a look to Whitebeard who was amused.

"Good evening, Akagami."

"Yo, Whitebeard, heard you were in an alliance with my boy." I rolled eyes at that and Sabo was shifting with a tug at my blanket to view the bullet wound.

"I wasn't aware you had a connection, guararara!" A shocked face was to me from my 'uncle' as I gave a frown.

"You just decided we were your nephews, old man." Shanks looked as if he got struck with a spear and leaned with a whine to me as I plugged my ear.

"Shanks, what did I tell you about running off?" Benn showed through the door way next as Thatch and Izo were staring in light confusion on the whole matter at hand. "And if you reopened his wound then I will restrict your alcohol." The man approached, ignoring the look he was getting of 'don't you dare' on taking the alcohol away. A hand was to my head as I looked up to Benn as he slowly let a smile creep up on lips. "How is our nephew?" A snort left me with a smile and soon Shanks was sitting by my legs, facing the others.

"I'm fine; lucky." I comment as I really was on how the building didn't crush me as well, or the bullet piercing me dangerously.

"As always!" Shanks laughed out as I joined until Sabo was grasping me in place.

"Stop moving, you are on the verge of splitting at this rate." The scold was there, Benn was moving to cross arms as he stood by me. Sabo was again kneeling on the other side and I noticed the atmosphere grow serious.

"We are here as well now, though I am sure you wished you had listened to me before." A light grimace was on Whitebeard on what Shanks mentioned and he sighed whilst looking over. Thatch and Izo left with frowns, probably knowing about what Shanks mentioned.

"Ace and Sabo do not know of that." The man remarked, mustache moving as he viewed me and I waited silently. "Teach used to be a part of the family, someone close to us all until he tried to kill Thatch." A bit of surprise was on me as I raised eyebrows, even Marco was grimacing as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"That is why you two have been at war since the beginning?" Sabo asked as I wasn't sure on what I should ask, a betrayal within family is traitorous and I felt awful for them.

"Yes, it is the exact reason." The words began as he shifted lightly in his chair and kept himself firm. "When we heard that he was trying for other territories, the last thing we wanted was for that to happen. Gathering information, we knew that the Spades were to help their town and kept at peace. We were slightly unaware of Teach's meddling until you came in wounded for the meeting." Whitebeard was explaining as he watched my face only, sometimes flickering to Sabo as well. "Your 'gang' is something we figured to need a bit of support if Teach did try anything. It seems we were right and we do wish this hadn't happened to such great men." It was a serious statement, a bit of mourning in his tone for my men and I gripped to the blanket on me, frowning and I noticed Shanks glancing to me. In a way, I was happy to have him there and Benn as well, they were like an extended family and always cared for us even when so far.

"All we can do now is to counter on this, my territory is in jeopardy now." I showed a serious face, nothing else for now as I needed to focus. "Is Teach aware that I lived?"

"We are not too sure, we can keep it under wraps." Whitebeard mentioned out loud and I shook my head.

"No, that's not necessary. I want him to know." I sneered lightly whilst shifting and Sabo handed me the water bottle I was going to reach for by my chair. "Knowing he failed will make him appear sooner, probably aggravated that neither of his methods got to me." The mentioning left me as I soon drank some water as Whitebeard went on.

"That would help us track him better, but he might scrounge your territory."

"No need to worry on that," Shanks mentioned with a hand out and I could sense his grin. "We will be stopping in there to hold things down and watch over it since Teach isn't bordered to us, plus, Benn will be keeping an eye on Red Line." Eyes came to look at me from him as I nodded and looked to Sabo who smiled.

"I will keep him in line of things." My brother swore and earned a short whine.

"Oi, oi," a pout showed on Shanks as I chuckled lightly with my brother.

"We will go there shortly after this so I can explain to our men." Sabo remarked and the others nodded in understanding.

"We will make sure to be there if Benn needs assistance." Jinbei spoke out as Fisher bordered Red Line.

"We appreciate it, Jinbei." Benn nodded his head in thanks before I began shifting a little, feeling uncomfortable, but held back any complaints.

"Not much more can be planned until everyone and their men are informed, we will meet again when possible." Whitebeard mentioned and eyes were to me in knowing as I showed a slight frown. My legs bothered me a little, wanting to move  _so_  bad, but not wanting to embarrass myself. Everyone agreed and began to leave as I shifted to face Sabo who stood up.

"Go so everyone has time to gather and give them a feast for me, making sure they celebrate their  _life_." I mention, knowing it would be a while before I returned and my brother smiled in knowing with a nod.

"Of course, we will celebrate their lives and make sure to let their souls rest in peace." We spoke lowly, though Shanks was talking to Marco, making the man slightly frustrated. Benn left it be, Whitebeard excusing himself as well, following behind Benn. "Come on, Shanks." Sabo spoke out as he began leaving the room and I watched the redhead turn to grin to me with a wave and I returned it.

Marco moved after the door shut and came over to me as I groaned while putting my head back. "I can move on my own, stupid." The protest left me, hating how I needed it but never wanted to admit to it.

"Shush, brat." This scoff left me as I noticed the humor in the tone and I began using hands to carefully lower legs. A hand was out as I gripped to it, a bit embarrassed even though he has already helped me on half of the occasions. Sabo and Whitebeard have as well, but I felt a slight stir in me when Marco would help me with anything. I wasn't too sure on why, maybe embarrassment for showing any type of weakness while being a leader? Though it wouldn't quite explain the frenzy I got from him on most occasions.

"I can walk too." I was trying to remove my hand once getting stable and he smirked with eyebrows raised. Shifting my feet, I wobbled lightly as they still felt weak and I let out a breath of frustration.

"There is no shame in getting help, Ace." A flush was on me as I made a noise of irritation and wasn't facing him. "Did you need to go to the bathroom?"

"I need to go wash my legs." I muttered and he understood immediately as he snorted lightly while helping me move. I could walk, but I needed an extra support to keep stable when shifting. "This is stupid…" I muttered as I hated being with the blond and at the same time  _loved_ every minute of it.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A man by the name of Crocus had been working on a miracle medicine ***** , being able to help heal burn victims in quicker recession with far less scarring, though it would still be there. This doctor is a friend of Whitebeard's and when heard about me, offered to do it as long as he recorded the data. It was still in its trail days, but he has had successful procedures so far and I jumped on the chance.

**[*There was a type of in-the-works procedure that did this and went ahead to use it as I liked the idea.]**

It only took a few days after the shot—that took over an hour to administrate on each leg—to take affect and I was practically healed. The only thing was the muscle fatigue that lingered from not using the muscles there and them being slightly damaged. I was able to move around with only some problems and was so happy to be healed so quickly there anyways. I still had to be careful because of my chest, but it didn't matter.

Attending meetings and then I went back to my territory where my men cheered in happiness. It was great to see them and let them each grip a hold of me whilst we celebrated into the night to rejoice life. Marco had come along as another set of eyes to view over me and, in a way, I was fine with it. I started to enjoy that his eyes were to me and my brother started to notice, it seems, as he would tease me about a  _crush_. It didn't matter as I knew we couldn't dip into something like that, especially since we had our own priorities and groups.

To play it safe, I stayed in Whitebeard's territory after parading around Foosha to show the town's people that I was alive. I lively chattered with them and enjoyed their welcoming pats. Shanks still lingered with some of his men in my territory and I was thankful for them. No doubt they would be relentless for me and it was better to be somewhere that made it hard to even be near.

It seems my luck may be wavering, though.

An uneasy feeling was there as I stood with Marco outside of the city hall, just getting out of the car. He was on the phone as I moved to walk with him easily and I still felt this rigidness in my chest. Eyes flickered around, trying to figure out what the threat was. Thatch was hollering from the front of city hall with a wave and I grinned to him with a sputtering laugh at what he called Marco.

"Come on, pineapple!" Marco made festering noises as he got off the phone while shouting to the other and I was laughing.

"It's not funny, brat!" He complained to me as I patted to him while trying to settle myself.

"Totally is! I can't hel—!" I felt something hit into my back with a burning flourishing as I felt myself stumble lightly.

"ACE!" Thatch screamed and Marco was grasping me to lift me up bridal style quickly. A fog was over me as I soon pressed hands to above my heart before pulling them away to see the dark crimson. Another burning pain pierced my shoulder, making me cry out as Marco stumbled with a grunt before we were in the city hall as others coward away from windows. We found an office room where I am lain out on a table.

"Get Bay and an ambulance! Or Rakuyou! SOMEONE!" Marco shouted while pressing to my chest and Thatch was on the other side gripping to my shoulder.

"Hang in there, buddy!" I peered to amber eyes as blood sputtered from my mouth and I realized I was shaking. There was this swarm within my veins as I felt slightly panicked and coughed out more blood.

"Hang on, Ace!" Marco called out whilst keeping a hand down and one moved to pet back my hair, the feel of my blood there. Blue eyes gleamed down at me in worry and I felt breaths being ragged as I tried to stay conscious of my surroundings. "Listen to me," I felt myself focus on Marco as I gasped for breaths and he looked to me reassuringly. "You are going to be okay, yoi. Akagami said you are a lucky bastard, show me that, okay?" A smile found me on hearing that before Rakuyou's voice come out as he was in the room and checking my chest wound immediately.

The world tilted to me as I felt the sudden fatigue and felt my body begin to relax. Rakuyou shouted up in worry, Marco holding my face as I stared blindly to him. Words weren't registering as eyelids felt so heavy and my breathing hurt. It was so tempting to just stop and let the abyss take me, the sweet caress of it dragging me farther. The touch along my face no longer lingering as I felt my body  _give_  to embrace that exhaustion.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"You shouldn't be alive, you lucky son'uva bitch." Sabo cursed at me as I viewed him tiredly from my spot on the bed and I could see his red puffy eyes from crying.

"Sorry… I suck at dying…" I whisper softly with a smile to him and this relieved smile found him as he moved to grip my hand to hold it to his mouth.

"I hate seeing you like this…" He spoke out in a strain as he rested his forehead to my hand now so I couldn't see his pained face. "They keep targeting you to get at Whitebeard and are livid at the fact you are still alive." I let out a breathless laugh, but he shifted to rest a hand to my chest with a smile. "You died on us a couple times…" He mentioned as I watched him tiredly and let my hand grip back.

"And then I remembered… I have you and a certain… pineapple to bother…" This laugh sputtered from him as I gave my best cocky grin in this state and he gripped my hand.

"I'll remember that." The words had me slowly shift to notice movement in my hearing and then Marco was on the other side with a smile. "Don't scare us like that again, yoi."

"I'll make sure to schedule… next time with the sniper…" I comment in my weak voice and they both snorted with sighs of relief.

"At least you still have your humor," Sabo mentions while pressing my hand to lips again as I noticed him close eyes.

"Pops is planning a frontal attack on Teach." A frown was on me at hearing that before nodding in understanding and Marco breathed out with a hand ruffling his hair. "Go get something to eat Sabo and let the nurse know he's awake." My brother shifted to look up before letting out a breath, a smile showing there.

"Yeah, I need to move around anyways. Be back." A hand pet my hair as I smiled to him and watched as he left the room. Once the door closed, a hand was petting through my hair and I viewed Marco tiredly.

"It's going to be a bit until the attack, wanting to find you somewhere safer during that time. Since in no way are you safe at a public hospital, we would only be able to do so much and others would be in harm's way." A slow nod left me as I enjoyed the hand shifting through hair and he moved to have my arm to my midsection carefully before sitting on the bed. The hand continued through my hair and he looked to me seriously. "Don't go dying until I figure out my emotions, yoi." This snort left me with a sharp inhale after and I moved my other hand and he let his hand go from my hair to that hand.

"But… even after this with Teach… would it be possible?" I asked softly with a slight head tilt and he gazed to me with a smile coming up.

"Don't think the family will just let you ghost and I know plenty of places along the borders to fill your blackhole of a stomach." A smirk was showing now on him and a curious look left me.

"Already planning dates…?" I asked cockily and this look was there with a hand rubbing to the back of his head as he chuckled softly.

"When you put it that way…" A smile was on us both as he started to kiss at my fingers and blue eyes viewed me with a gleam to them. "I want to be able to have all the time to do that and take you on many, yoi…" The words were soft as he continued to view me, a strain of fear in those orbs and I hated seeing it there. Though, it seemed like there was something sharper there as he held a firm tone, "I won't let them get away with this. They will regret messing with our family and if I find out who the sniper is then I will make sure they deal with me personally."

"Then with all these planned dates… you better not die…" I say with a smile, having him return it with eyes closing to inhale deeply.

"It will take a lot to even point a weapon at me… I got too much planned with you." He reassures softly, leaving me with elation of the thought of being with him.

"I can't wait…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

They moved me to the border of Red Line, keeping as far away as possible, but also nestled within territories. Men from Whitebeard and Shanks watched over my area discreetly. I spent two months in the hospital before they would release me, not being as much danger. My condition was still too much to do anything by myself or be alone. The families didn't want me alone anyways and I appreciated such a matter.

"The family has already had confrontations with them," Squard was explaining as he visited me. I sat on the couch as I got the pillows sorted for me to be comfortable. It was hard not to strain myself, but I found things I could and could not do.

"The casualties for the family so far?" Worry coated in my words as I look to him in questioning.

"Not too many, but there has been deaths." The answer from him, I knew it would come but it still hurt. I purse lips while gazing to the ground and shift lightly as I shove a pillow under an arm.

"I wish I could help… even though I know it may not have changed the number, but just the thought it could…" I mention, noticing as he shifts and I view him as he watches me.

"In reality, you were dragged into a world not meant for such peacekeepers like your group. I'm surprised you all lasted so long as you did." I furrow brows while giving him a hard graze and tight jaw.

"Are you implying something about my men?" At my stern question, he knows he has stepped boundaries and raises hands.

"I apologize, that was highly uncalled for… I was underestimating you without actual knowledge. Do forgive me…" He bows his head while lowering hands and I take a shaky breath while relaxing.

"It's fine… I guess it is expected…" I mutter the last bit in thought and he rises to his feet.

"I should return, someone will be by to tell you more next time." Squard mentions while fixing his clothes. "Also, let me check on where Lamar has gone as he should be back."

"Thank you, please be safe on your way back." He moves by me to head for the door, and I breathe out in stress as I can't believe such matters going on.

A click draws my attention along with a pressure to the back of my head, startling me. It slides a little and I shakily inhale with eyes closing. I had to admit that I was scared, thoughts of what could have been. The dates with Marco, the family doing outings and the holidays I have heard are the best. It all brings tears to my eyes, feeling them streak along my cheeks as he seems to be waiting for me to beg. Though, the lump in my throat prevents me as all I could think is how…

_My life is over_.

**_Bang!_ **

A sharp inhale fills me as there is a thump and body to the side, couch shifting from the weight. Squard is resting part over the couch with blood splattered among the upholstery before he is pulled away to thud to the ground. I hear shaky inhales linger as I shift and look to see sharp blue eyes find me. Seeing as the hard gaze shifts to  _relief_  brings it through me as well, blossoming with warmth.

"Squard had been paid… we just found out… beat it out of one of the top men." He lets out breaths, shifting to soon lean over the back of the couch next to me.

I tilt my head with lips parted to ask him if he had ran here as he was breathing so hard, but he moved to smash lips into mine. A sharp inhale enters through my nose and he supports a hand to the back of my head. I let a hum leave me at the fact he wants me to stay in place and I press for more as much as I can with eyes slipping closed. It takes only a moment before we shift lips to kiss more and I move a hand to line along his jaw. As he pulls back slowly, he moves his forehead against mine and I let him catch his breath more with eyes closed still.

"I made it…" He whispers, a relief in his voice as he moves his hand to begin brushing through my hair. All too soon he deeply inhales to pull back to have a serious face. "You are not safe here, yoi. Squard knew and that means they know." A nod leaves me while shifting to begin getting up carefully, wincing from a pull as I did too much pressure for my arm that used muscles for my chest and shoulder.

Marco is around to help me get onto feet and start leading me out the door where I am surprised to see someone down the hall, blood splattered to the wall. Squard had killed the men in the house, most likely so no one notified the others out fighting. No doubt he had a silencer so I could not hear, especially as I had been in the bathroom when he came in and surprised me by sitting at a chair to wait. Here I thought it was an update, and ended up with another attempt on my life. Teach must be desperate as I have been living through everything coming at me-must be aggravating.

Getting to the door of the home, he scoops me up to be sitting in his arms and I wrap arms around his neck. Running out of the home, I see a car out front in the lawn with door wide open and Thatch holding sub-machine gun in hand while keeping an eye out. Two other vehicles are nearby, each with one man standing out with a weapon. Marco carries me to the vehicle, getting me inside before pulling back and closing the door. I look out the window to see him talking quick to Thatch as a driver is already provided.

When Marco leaves, Thatch hops into the front passenger side with a hand smacking to the driver's shoulder. The car takes off, having me shift to get a seat belt on as I didn't need to fly out of the car or anything. I deeply inhale as the car drives on, knowing the other two follow form up to make it hard to know which one I am in. Part of me hates to be like this, wondering on why Teach was so set on killing me. There is so many commanders or other areas, plus with me out of commission, I can't run Foosha how I am-my group mingling with Whitebeard's men to help out.

"Is there a reason why he is after me?" I finally ask to Thatch as he has a phone out and looking to it for messages. Amber eyes find me and gives a small smile to me.

"We're not sure, little bro… It could just be because he has failed." The answer seems plausible, but brings me to think of when Teach first left the family.

"But then shouldn't he be after you too?" The return question brings some realization on how that would be true too. That day at the city hall, he was in the open as well and could have been shot…  _but he wasn't_.

"Don't worry, we will get rid of the problem so we can all go back to our lives with more brothers to share it with." The mentioning has me nod with a sad smile as in reality we will have  _less_  family to celebrate with.

The drive takes a little while, wanting to make sure we are not followed and I notice the cars break up to cause confusion. It was sad to think about this all, only able to hope most of my men pull through and that my brother stays safe. Then there is Marco, I had only been able to explore this feeling in a short amount of time and I could lose that. Being part of this life, we have saved many lives, but the ones close to me seem to be dying more than ever. If Teach had never been a problem, then this war wouldn't have involved us, but I knew it would have been a matter of time before Teach would have forced me to go under his command with deep seated threats I wouldn't be able to deny.

"We are heading to it," Thatch had answered his phone and I watched as he shifts. It's an uncomfortable movement with a shaky breath following and sitting up more. "Did he say why?" The question is a strain as we pull to a stop sign to turn and I watch Thatch as he is tense. The phone switches hands before looking back to me in confusion. "Ace… Do you remember a man that went by Bluejam?" By the name, I furrowed brows with a frown as I hate hearing that name.

"Yeah? He was someone giving the area problems when we were younger, why?" I ask, him frowning for a second with a shift and eyeing me.

"Did he have people with him?"

"Four people ran off after I killed Bluejam." I admit, having him nod once more and give a sigh.

"It seems one of the men is now under Teach, a man right under him that happens to be a sniper." Thatch mentions, surprising me as I stare to him before sighing out.

"So  _he_  wants me dead, not Teach." I say with a shift and trying to be careful of my wounds.

"Yes, but I am sure Teach is supporting it as it takes out a leader to not only hurt us, but try to control another area… Though with how many support Foosha, I doubt it." He comments while turning to go back to the phone to mention that I had a dealing with them.

The jerk of the car startles me as I grip to my seatbelt and we are harshly shoved before smashing to a stop. Rough coughs leave me at the tight strap over my chest, trying to get it to slack some. My chest throbs, my wounds aggravated and I am trying to catch my breath. Hollering is heard, Thatch being one as gunshots ring out into the air. It's so startling, not prepared and stuck in my spot. I look to notice the driver laying to the steering wheel, possibly passed out from impact as a brick wall is to our side-what stopped us.

I continue to try and get the strap off of me before getting the belt to finally release me and moving to check on the driver. Their is a pulse and I get his seat to lay back to help miss any stray gunshots I hear going off. Shifting, I got to the car door to slowly look out to see what exactly is happening. They are off to the side and I get myself to open the door and slide out and move to a car for cover. I rest for the moment as I need to breathe as my chest hurts, not wanting to cause any more problems, but it's hard to rest when all this is happening.

"Little bro," Thatch is a car over and I put my head back to look at him, my hand still gripping to my shirt from the throbbing pain. "I called in another car, you need to stay out of view as much as you can." He says, a little louder in tone, but not yelling. A nod leaves as I stay to feet, but kneeling as I try to keep the pain at bay before I have to move again.

A moment later, Thatch dives over in a roll to yank me to him. The echoing shot rings in my ears and I look up to the side where a bullet hole is in the car. Thatch's voice echoes about not safe here as I am pulled along and trying to keep up. We duck along cars to get out of the area and I hate how this is all turning out. Running around a corner of a building, I notice a car some ways down with Vista standing ready to probably throw me in. It is hard to run when I can't expand my lungs, but I push on.

The shot and holler startles me as I slide to a stop as Thatch is down to a knee, but he waves a hand out. "Run to the car!" I leave as the blood is near his hip and I hope it is not serious. I hear him shooting in a random direction as I hurry along to the car. Panic flares as I am close before a car is screeching and one is barreling down our way and Vista moves to me. Arms grab me while moving to into an alley, my body finding to the brick wall as he shields me and pulling at the barrel of his pistol to be ready.

This was terrible, being the target of past grievances. It's probably because of the fact I made them run with their tail between their legs. That or they really cared about Bluejam, but it's hard to tell as I feel like his revenge would have been fulfilled sooner. I take in air, struggling with breaths, but manage as he keeps me shielded. Tires screech before doors are heard and Vista shifts as he engages them. The alley isn't ideal as it is a dead end, but it was better than being hit by a car or shot. Still, we are pinned and I move to go deeper in the alley as he had pushed at me to do so.

Getting back, I hide behind a dumpster and can't help but to be on knees and hands to the ground. I cough roughly, the straining in my chest hurting as I am having difficulty breathing fully. The running and maneuvering is too much, having me shift a bit more as I  _need_  to rest while I can. This wasn't how I wanted my life to end up, but I did know it could end at any moment. It just felt like every turn lately has me facing death and I can't help thinking that I wasn't meant to live long in life.

Vista is in hand combat, I hear the grunts and rough shifting. I move to peer out as he is taking one man on as another begins my way quickly. I get to feet, not letting death have me easy if it wants to keep at me. As he gets closer, I grab to a rusted pipe and wait before springing out. I catch him across the neck and face before kicking him back. Shifting, I move to bash him with the pipe before moving forward, hitting the guy who was in a bout with Vista. When he goes down, I swing harshly to get him out and most likely dead from the way he lays with eyes open and not moving.

"Ace," I look to Vista with staggering breaths to notice his gaze down and I follow it. Blood is starting to spread from my chest as I must have irritated it enough to split once more as skin had was just trying to heal. "We need to get you safe and to stop moving…" The mentioning has him gazing around before beginning to walk with arm behind me to lead me on and I merely followed.

**-o-o-o-o-**

We did not face anymore problems and before we knew it, the call came in about Teach. Him and his higher up men had been killed with no mercy or chance to flee. It was such a relief to hear and I was able to fully relax. Though, they took me back to the hospital to be viewed over once more. I was bed ridden for the next month, told there would not be an excuse for me to leave-especially with the news they told me.

It honestly sucked, but I understood the precautions. Sabo had been with me, a wound to his leg as he merely stayed in my room with leg up since it wasn't too bad. Whitebeard had stopped by not even a few days being bed ridden to announce I would be a commander. It startled me, but accept it immediately as Foosha would just be managed alongside Raftel as one big family. My men had been informed and urged Whitebeard to tell me immediately so I could prepare myself for celebration. It made me laugh, but eager to work alongside the family as they did not let my injury set back their decision.

What I didn't like is when a week went by and Marco hadn't showed up to see me. When I had asked Sabo, he looked away with a frown and that brought me to be nervous. He confirmed that Marco is  _not_  dead, bringing relief, but he avoided my other questions on what happened. Everyone avoided my questions on Marco's condition for the following week. At that point, they brought in a phone and when it was to my ear, Marco told me he was fine. His voice though, it was hoarse and had me cringing as he must have been hurt. It must be why he couldn't contact me in the passed weeks.

I demanded to see him, getting denied for four days before they gave in. I promised to stay still and not move too much and to not bother him too long. I really just wanted to see with my own eyes he was alive and not on his death bed. Someone led me to his room and was able to go in, greeting Marco and confirming he is awake. Going into the room, it was clenching at my chest seeing him on the hospital bed with a large gauze patch under his right eye to his ear. It is fresh, like the bandages on his left forearm and I didn't know where else as he has a gown on along with blanket over his lap.

"Impatient," I meet his blue eyes that stare fondly to me. A smile finds me as I slowly make my way in, slippers scrapping the ground as I soon find a chair. Taking a breath, I relax fully and the nurse comes up next to me to hand over a small pillow so I can have it to a side as it's nice to lean against. I thanked her before reaching out to grip one of Marco's hands. He easily takes the hold as he rests his head back to his pillow. "You pushed yourself too much, yoi."

"Couldn't have been helped…" I reply with a smile and he returns it while shifting his injured arm to cross over to touch the wound on his cheek.

"It's going to scar, I have been told."

"If you don't like that, we could ask Rayleigh…" I say with thumb rubbing a finger and watching him. "I don't mind how you look either way…" I admit, having him smile while looking to me and lowering his arm.

"I heard you will have to take it easy for a long while…" The mentioning has me frown, remembering on what the doctor told me and Rakuyou confirming.

"Yeah… I tore it open…" I comment, not happy that trying to get away and straining myself so bad caused it to tear in the wrong direction. "Probably won't be allowed to run for some months… if I'm lucky." The words leave me with a grimace at the thought of having to wait years as I look to our hands and he grips mine.

"It's okay, we can be broken together…" A snort leaves me as I view to him as he moves his injured arm to run the hand along his leg. "Bastard fractured my leg…" He tells me, having me stare to the area and frowning more with furrowed brows. "Did Pops tell you?" I drag my eyes back up to his before smiling more happily to the question while giving a small laugh.

"Yeah… I never thought I would find myself as a commander…" I admit, grinning at the news I had received and love the thought of it all.

"Which means… you can live with me as I have a place near Foosha anyways." Marco claims with a look of no back talking and I laugh lightly.

"Yes,  _commander_." I reply with a grin and he snorts while gripping my hand.

"Plus, you will be more functioning than me, yoi." He mentions as it was good I would be able to help him, though he grimaces lightly. "Though not in the beginning, Izo already said he would be staying for a while to help out as he said he wouldn't have you straining yourself… Which I worried of that as well." Seeing him frown in confliction of everything, I grip his hand while moving to get myself sitting on his bed. I put our hands in my lap and he smirks. "The nurse will be mad." A scoff leaves me on hearing that and he chuckles with other hand moving to run along my arm.

"Sounds like our dates will have to hold off, huh?" I mention as I didn't think he would want to move around much if his leg is broke.

"Nonsense, I will have my brothers take us and then go away." A full laugh leaves me hearing that, having to stop to cough and using both hands as one supports me to his bed and other covers my mouth. A hand from him runs along my chest, and once I calmed the fit, I see the worry lingering on his face. "Are you okay, yoi?" He asks while I nod and stay resting to an arm, though it strains on my shoulder blades.

"Get back in that chair, mister!" A groan leaves me as Bay is here and I can hardly move before she is tugging me. "I swear, all of you…!" She complains as I get to the chair and she tugs on the shirt as I have the ties in the front to make it easier for her. A  _tsk_  leaves her as I join to look to see a small spot in the bandage and groan with a frown as the stitching had been aggravated-before this most likely. "Come on, to your room." She orders and I give a whine as she pulls away.

"Not yet, Bay. Let me stay a little longer, please?" I give a small plea and she gives me a look before crossing arms.

"Take a deep breath," the mentioning has me frown as I know where she is going with this. I do as told, taking a deep inhale and it sharpens at the throbbing it does when expanding lungs too much. "As I thought, you irritated it." I slouch, hands between my thighs and she gives a sigh. "If you didn't irritate it too bad, you can come back tomorrow." The mentioning has me grinning, Marco snorting. I look to him with a soft whine, but it stops short at the throb in my chest. Worry lingers in blue eyes, having me bite my lip at the fact I overdid myself. "Come on, Ace."

A small sigh leaves me while standing and grabbing my small pillow. Bay goes to the door to wait and I move to rest a thigh to the bed. "You should rest for a few days before coming to see me again…" Marco mentions, having me keep the frown before nodding a few times. "Plus, get healed for when we live together, yoi." The mentioning has me smile before moving to lean over him carefully to give him a few chaste kisses. The last one lingers with a small hum before pulling back and letting his hand run along my face.

"You too." I reply on getting healed and he smiles before shifting me to meet for a kiss and I gladly push in. Once pulling away, I shift from the bed and grip the small pillow to my chest. "I'm hungry anyways," I try to act like I wasn't upset and he snorts.

"Go fill that blackhole."

"I will, though I hope Thatch will surprise me with food again." I mention as his wound wasn't too bad and he hardly liked sitting around knowing brothers are in the hospital with the same  _bland_  food every day, or as he says. "See you soon," I mention with a glance back from the door and he smirks.

"I will still be here."


End file.
